Thorough analyses of molecular mechanisms in cellular and developmental neuroscience requires an array of imaging tools and expertise. The purpose of this program project core is to provide the instrumentation and technical support to enable research staff in the three program laboratories to perform a wide range of imaging applications and image processing to extract quantitative mophometric data. The applications range from three types of confocal microscopy to wide-field fluorescence time-lapse microscopy to standard format imaging of fixed tissues.